2157_rise_of_humanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat Rules
Meter: On the event of a meter battle ( the use of guns and actual av movement) all parties MUST agree to a combat system to use. Once defeated you lose that event and must act wounded. Q: What if multiple combatants are fighting and the winning side claims victory. Do they walk away unharmed by the battle? A: No. Even if they are the last one standing. Everyone who was engaged that combat, even on the winning team, are wounded. And must seek medical attention. *If you beat some one in a fight we ask that you tp them to the medical area OOC, or you can RP it out as to how you reached the medical area. But within reason. (Good ex: He gazed down at his rival . Seeing him in pain he called in for air support to take his wounded enemy to near nearest medi bay. Feeling that he should keep this one alive. So he could remember what just took place, for the rest of his life.)(Or something along those RP lines. Use your imagination!)* OOC is also an option. The defendant of a role play ( the one begin attacked) may pick the form of combat. Weapons: In the mass effect games, you are allowed an array of weapons to assist you. Here you are allowed ONLY ONE weapon to be equipped at a time. You are not allowed to switch weapons during a fight The use of cannon weapons/ themed weapons are highly suggested. This is mass effect not star wars or modern warfare. All guns must have reasonable clip size ( I.E no 99999 bullets in a clip). Duel welding is not allowed.* see below* Melee: Close quarters fighting. You need to have an actual melee weapon out ( omni tool's blade), and it must play a swinging animation as you use it. Two handed weapons can not melee ( Sadly on sl we can't control the damage done like on an actual console game) this includes assault rifles. Pistols; you may duel wield a pistol and an omni-tool blade.( The trade off is low ammo in the pistol and single fire.) Shotguns: If your weapon fires multiple bullets or has ammo that blasts/ breaks apart(like a real shotgun) when fired, then it's a shotgun. We ask that only 3-4 rounds in a clip be used. Sniper rifles and Explosives: If your weapon does extra damage then it will be classified as an explosive or a sniper rifle. Sniper rifles will not be an instant kill, until at least 3 shots are fired on the same target (barrier/shields breached first, then player health.. just like the game). Same for explosives, just with a higher radius(not distance like sniper rifles). Both weapons must have a shot delay of 10-30 seconds. Limiting of special weapons. This is to prevent any one party of having nothing but special weapons like rockets on their side. We ask that weapons like shotguns, sniper rifles, and rockets be limited to every person. Example for every 3rd person in a fight, only 1 is allowed a shotgun, if they want (I.E 6 people can have only 2 shotgun players). Rockets and snipers may only be 1 for every 5 players. ( Please note the number in which these are allowed. It is up to the combative players on both sides. They must come to an agreement on an over all set limit.) 1VS1 fighting: It's ok for 1 player on either side( both combatants ) to have a shot gun, or sniper.. FFC (free form combat) http://swrp.wikia.com/wiki/Free-form_combat '- While WOUNDED you must RP as your character being incapacitated, and you cannot simply walk around perfectly fine, you're confined to medical, go OOC or switch to another character. The time period for being 'Wounded' is 12 hours. ' ' However, if you receive medical treatment within 10 minutes of entering the wounded stage, this time is reduced to 6 hours. This is the minimum requirement for role-playing ' As for being injured, you may of course remain in an injured state for as long as you think necessary for the injury, you must however take your 6/12 hour time as standard. '-Defeat is not permanent, but please no accusations of cheating or foul play against others (nothing is ever entirely balanced, especially in the freedom of SL, though we will do our best to keep it fair).' Be ready to accept responsibility, whatever the outcome - combat isn't for everyone. If you are beat in combat, you are not completely at their mercy. You can still RP escape, etc (you have to agree to be captured).Please make your wounded time realistic....being wounded / captured is fun. During the 6 to 12 hour period, you are not allowed to participate in any combat activities. You’ll be dealt with swiftly if you do. If someone is causing a problem with abusing FFC, not taking hits, god modding abilities , etc. Then the GMs decision is final. ' '- It’s best to pre-plan the ending of the fight so both parties know the direction, obviously if you're outnumbered your chance of winning drops by 50%. ' No more than 6 people can take part in an FFC fight. If the group is larger than 6, YOU MUST have a Admin/GM present. ' For every strength there's a weakness. Some actions take more concentration to do, therefore can easily be taken advantage of. '- If you wish to engage in an FFC fight that has already begun, contact all participants via Instant Message and get their consent to join in. You must have all combatants consent BEFORE you make any kind of post that involves you in the fight.' ' ''- If you are going to attack someone you must conform to the form of combat the target wishes to have. I.E if they have FFC in their title you must attack them in FFC' ' ''- If you are engaged in FFC combat and wish to escape, you must make your escape post clear, and allow your opponent time to respond. If they respond with an attack, you cannot simply ignore it, and must treat it as a regular FFC attack. However because your moving away from the fight your avoidance is higher.' '- Stay true to your character. If you are a civilian, and go up against a vanguard or a mercenary with experience....chances are you will lose the fight. Win/Lose....it is all in good fun. The secret word is Vesuvius. One ends up Role playing a medical scene, the other may have to deal with more then they started with, after friends find out who lost. ' ' ''- Give the other person a chance to counter your attack. Use words like "aimed at", "attempted", "swung toward attempting to..."' '- DO NOT try to force another into 'submission' or attempt to deform another's character though RP without the prior consent from them via IM.' Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Rules